


Immortal but destructible

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angel Wings, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Josiah Trelawny, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Immortal but destructible

We all need that someone  
Who gets you like no one else  
Right when you need it the most  
We all need a soul to rely on  
A shoulder to cry on  
A friend through the highs and the lows  
-  
I sit in my caravan on my bed. The Van Der Linde Gang solved all their problems, and seem to don't need me anymore. It hurts. I felt in love with Dutch two months ago. Dutch still don't trust me. I sigh. He killed Micah one week ago yes, but he still thinks that I'm involved with the Pinkertons too.

,,JOSIAH COME OUT HERE NOW!" I suddenly hear Dutch yell.

Shit! I fast put a vest on, to cover my huge black wings. The still don't know that I'm an angel wich makes me immortal. But not indestructible. Im immortal but destructible. Sure I can heal myself no matter what I have, but two things kill me. A stab in the heart or a broken neck. I slowly step out. Why is he so angry?

,,What the hell is wrong with you?" he still says verry angry.

I look at him confused. 

,,Oh you know what I mean!" 

,,No I don't Dutch."

Arthur, Hosea, Bill, Charles and Lenny are left and right from him. Their horses behind them. I'm shaking. 

,,You know I killed Micah. His last words were; Yes I betrayed you all, yes I was a Pinkerton! But Trelawny is one too!" Dutch growls. 

,,What. That rat! And you believe him that? After all things I've done for you." I say with shaking voice.

I look small. Unless I unfold my wings fully. That makes me look more agressiv and taller. Each has one sharp horn at the top. But I keep them hidden.

,,You're a drifter. You dissaper and reappear how you like. How should we trust you?" Hosea say this time.

I sigh sad. I'm not mad at them somehow. Just afraid and sad. I look sad to my feet.

,,C'mon then. Kill me." I say.

,,What?" Arthur says.

,,I can tell you the truth how I want. That I'm no Pinkerton. You won't believe me. It's not worth to argue. Not with Dutch. He's to strong. He's the boss. Not me." I say sad.

,,I just want to say, that even though you all hate me, I startet to like you all." I add.

When he's smart enough he aims at my heart. Then I die. But nothing happens. Suddenly we hear steps coming closer.

,,Ah there you are. Jolly good."

It's Millton. I look up. Of course everyone thinks now that I have to do something with him.

,,You liar." Dutch growls to me.

I have enough if this shit. I rip my vest open, and throw it at the ground. Then I jump down on Milton. I unfold my left wing, and cut his throat with it's horn.

,,Son of a bitch." I say.

I'm no killer. But I don't want to loose them only because they think I have something to do with that horseshit. Then I stand up, and fold my wings loosly behind my back, and turn arround. They look at me with angry but astonished gazes. I look to the ground again. Sad. 

,,Kill me. Aim at my heart." I sob. 

The rage is gone. I'm again sad and afraid. But nothing happens. So I sadly go back into my caravan, where I sit all day long all alone science a few months where they just tossed me aside like garbage. I only get out on my porch, or in the general store nearby. They made me so happy, even though I only visited them rarely. I sit down on my bed, and look sad out of the kitchen-area window. I start to cry and sob heavily. I feel so alone.

I wish I had that someone who gets you like no one else, right when you need it the most. We all need a soul to rely on  
A shoulder to cry on, a friend through the highs and the lows. Wich I sadly haven't. I wish I had that someone, someone I love, and someone who loves me back. But Dutch will never love me back. He hates me!


End file.
